Treuten Teradoc
Treuten Teradoc is an Imperial Remnant hero available only in Era 3. He commands the Crimson Sunrise, a Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyer. He appears as a nonplayable Imperial Warlord hero in most galactic conquests featuring the warlords, most notably in Reunification. Biography Born into a lower-class family on the world of Er'Kit, Treuten Teradoc and his brother Kosh entered the Imperial Navy as soon as possible, where they developed a fierce rivalry. This rivalry pushed them to excel past their classmates; both were found to have a gift for naval theory. The Teradoc brothers would find themselves promoted to captain at the same time, both assigned to Crimson Command. However, Treuten was promoted to Admiral over his brother Kosh, causing increased hostility between the two. At the time of the Battle of Endor Treuten was stationed in the Maldrood Sector. He would follow in the footsteps of Blitzer Harrsk by taking his command and carving out his own kingdom, which he entitled the Greater Maldrood, styling himself as High Admiral. His brother would retreat to the Deep Core and set up his own kingdom there. While remaining nominally loyal to the Empire, Treuten undermined the current head Sate Pestage by offering rich Imperial worlds the protection of his command. However, the Greater Maldrood's borders laid close the New Republic, Hutt Space, Mon Calamari, and Grand Moff Zsinj's empire, and the conflicts on all sides began to eat away at his forces. When Coruscant fell, Zsinj dropped all ties to the Empire, but was still willing to assist the former Imperial leader Ysanne Isard. When Zsinj was killed over Dathomir, Teradoc was quick to attempt to move in and take as much of the warlord's former territory as possible. However, he only managed to blunder his way into a conflict with Teren Rogriss of the Empire and Admiral Gial Ackbar of the New Republic. Finding himself surrounded, A desperate Treuten called on his brother for aid. The two managed to put aside their differences and formed the Federated Teradoc Union, slowly conquering toward each other. Teradoc largely ignored the efforts of Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic, but he and his brother were drawn in by a rising power on the Deep Core world Byss, later revealed to be a Reborn Palpatine. With all the Imperial Warlords successfully reunited under the Imperial flag, Palpatine was able to wage a much more effective war against the New Republic. However, the war would go badly for Treuten, and his brother sent him to the Deep Core to maintain those holdings while he attempted to salvage the Mid Rim. With the final death of Palpatine over Onderon and later the destruction of Byss, Teradoc had no reason to return to the Mid Rim and focused his attention ever more on controlling the Deep Core with the largest naval force of the remaining warlords (comprised primarily of the Crimson Command led by Vice-Admiral Gilad Pellaeon). Teradoc would soon catch the attention of the "original" warlord: self-styled Supreme Warlord Blitzer Harrsk. As Harrsk began to increase his power and influence, a private war began between Harrsk and Teradoc. Eventually, Teradoc received word that Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala (the last remnant of the once-mighty Empire) was on her way to Harrsk's capital of Kalist VI as part of a "good-will excursion" in a futile attempt to peacefully unite the Warlords. Seeing an opportunity to humiliate his rival, Teradoc mobilized his fleet of seventy-three Crimson Command Victory Destroyers against Harrsk's fleet of twelve Imperial Star Destroyers, including Harrsk's flagship, the Shockwave. The Shockwave was destroyed and three more of Harrsk's Star Destroyers were crippled (11 members of the Crimson Command were also destroyed). Teradoc's attack provoked immediate retaliation from Harrsk. Teradoc was onboard his fortress (a hollowed out asteroid reinforced with capital ship like armor) when Harrsk's fleet arrived. Two of Harrsk's Star Destroyers were damaged when several proximity mines detonated near them whilst travelling through the asteroid field. After the true battle began, Admiral Daala (who Harrsk had forced to lead the attack on Teradoc) ordered all hostilities cease, and to reinforce her demands set her Star Destroyer to self-destruct. The resulting explosion would kill both Imperial Warlords. Begrudgingly, they agreed to a temporary ceasefire. Daala and Pellaeon (who shared Daala's dream of a reunited Empire) retreated to a secluded location to plan the next step towards reunification. Along with the twelve other Deep Core Warlords, (Including Harrsk and "Superior General" Sander Delvardus), Teradoc attended a conference chaired by Natasi Daala that would decidee the future of the Empire. The talks were ill-fated; the Warlords either mocked the idea (Harrsk) or simply refused to cooperate (Delvardus). Realizing that there would never be a peaceful conclusion to the meeting, Daala released a deadly nerve gas. Running towards the only exit (which was locked earlier when Delvardus attempted to leave), Teradoc and the other Deep Core Warlords were killed. Use Ingame Teradoc not only commands a Crimson Command Victory Destroyer, but he comes with the unique package of having both the Power to Weapons and Power to Shields abilities. Teradoc also emits a fleet commander bonus (though unspecified, it may deal mainly in shield strength and speed). Do not use both of Teradoc's abilities simultaneously, as this will decrease his shields faster than normal and they might not recharge in time before enemy retaliation. It is better to wait until the very last moment to switch the abilities (from Power to Weapons to Power to Shields). This provides the best results possible from Teradoc. In the GC Reunification. Teradoc is the first Imperial Warlord to fight and is also the most difficult. He has a fleet of two Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, a single Victory I-class Star Destroyer, and 5 Crimson Command Victory Destroyers and himself (giving a possible shield buff and speed boost). It is advised to attack quickly as Teradoc's AI will take the fight to you if you do not. When beaten and his fortress world of Hakassi is conquered, you'll be rewarded with Pellaeon, a much needed hero who gives a powerful fleet commander bonus. Category:Fleet Commanders Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes Category:Imperial Warlord Heroes Category:Space Heroes Category:Faction Leaders Category:Greater Maldrood Heroes